missmatch
by kissed.by.edward
Summary: Edward-the-intellectual wants Bella. But Bella-the-cheerleader likes Jasper. But Jasper-the-jock's just not interested so when they all enlist the help of a match maker what happens? Read on people, READ ON!...and REVIEW! co-authored by xsincerity


This is co-authored by xsincerity

We hope you like it!

* * *

miss_match

1

Jasper Kent executed a flawless three-pointer, his team mates roaring their approval and slapping him on the back with gratitude owing to the fact he'd just raised their score to 6-4.

Bella stood up automatically as she heard the shrill whistle; she clapped heartily until her palms were fully sore and bright red. "Oh my god," She giggled softly. "Did you see that? Wasn't he just awesome?" She added as she sat herself down.

Rosalie nodded vaguely in agreement; she craned her long neck as she followed Emmett's quick movements across the court.

"I don't understand why we have to be here." Angela muttered, putting down her copy of Hamlet. "Watching 24 brawny guys run in circles around a court isn't exactly the way I usually spend my time."

"Oh _shut up_ Angela." Rosalie told her, flicking her hair off her shoulder. Her patience with the nerdy brunette had always been very slight. "No one _asked_ you to stay."

Angela kept silent and focused on the dark cover of the book, Bella caught the tail of the conversation and looked down at her hands. She was the one made Angela come with her after class, and now she felt sick to her stomach with guilt. Bella had never felt comfortable in Rosalie's presence. It was like she was always being judged. The older girl wasn't just intimidating because of her luscious blonde hair and mind-shattering appearance; there was something scary about her, something very threatening.

"_Yeh," _Jess added, feeling the need to add her two cents into the conversation. "_Like, _No one _asked _you to stay." Her high pony tail bobbed around due to her emphatic head movements. She looked at Rosalie for aprooval.

The object of her worship exhaled in frustration, followed by a roll of her glowing amber eyes. "That's what I just said Stanley_...God, _do you need hearing aid or are you doung this on purpose just to piss me off?_"_

"Oh...right, of course Rosalie, you are _like, _sooo _right!_" Jessica giggled, clearly only registering Rosalie's first sentence. Her mind had never really been able to process more than a few phrases at one given time.

Bella looked away from the girl, if she heard anymore she'd probably kick her two front teeth in. Jess was helplessly desperate to make it onto the cheerleading squad. And as always, due to lack of skill, she resorted to a whole game of ass-lick.

One last slam dunk from Emmett and the game was over. The girls made their way out of the empty stands and down the aisle. It was basketball practice, and they were waiting for their turn to use the gym.

"Hey-hey..." Emmett greeted, grinning as always; the ball bouncing under the command on his left palm as he locked eyes with Rosalie. "You girls all set for next week?"

Next week was the match against Lakeside High, and they were rumoured to have a pretty damn good cheer squad. Rosalie granted him brief eye contact. "Like we really need to be ready."

"OW!"

They all turned to the bench behind, where Coach Freeman was busy bandaging a girl's wrist. "Shut up Kent." He barked, wrapping the white gauze tighter still. "It's bad enough me playing nurse around here; I don't need you screaming in my ear to make matters worse!"

_Kent__? Wait, that's Jasper's...**sister**? ASHLEY IS HIS SISTER???!!!_

"Bella, Bella..." Tyler said, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. "-looking _fine_ as always." He commented, making it a point to stare at her ass.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. But she really wasn't interested. She tried her best to resist looking over her shoulder as Jasper brushed past her, his smooth bare bicep grazing her shoulder. He smelt fantastic, like pine and clean sweat.

He was a year older, gorgeous face, amazing build, and completely adorable. There was only one problem: He never noticed her.

Either he was slightly blind, completely gay, or he just wasn't interested.

But Bella couldn't help it. She turned and watched him walk over to the injured girl and placed a kiss on her head before examining her bandaged wrist.

"I thought it was just a sprain-" He stated the anxiety clear in his tone as he carefully held it in his hand and looked closely.

"Well, the bone sorta popped out." Ashley supplied calmly, despite her brother's horrified face.

"Great. Mom's gonna freak." He replied, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes. "But you're okay rite? Nothing's hurting? No pain?" The concern in his voice broke Bella's heart.

"Should be fine by next week, don't worry." Ashley replied dismissively, before swiftly changing the subject. "You done? Can we go?"

"Yeh." He replied, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders. "Let's go." He looked over his shoulder. "You coming Emmett?"

Ashley glanced over the top of Jasper's arm. "EMMETT!" She yelled.

"Yeh baby?" Emmett replied.

"We're going." Jasper stated, before picking up his duffel bag and walking out. Emmett flirted a few seconds more with Rosalie and shot Bella a sly wink before running after the pair.

Bella sighed. Everyone else seemed to notice her. Why was it that the only person she wanted attention from didn't even know her name?

"Uh, Bella." Rosalie's demanding tone pushed all other thoughts out of her mind. "Get going. This year would be nice."

She nodded in agreement, but Bella's attention was focused on something else entirely. An Abercrombie&Fitch bag was on the bench, and she was pretty certain she knew who it belonged to. She'd seen the particular bag frequently, and had wanted one of her own.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you're doing? That's Ashl-"

"I know." Bella interrupted, taking the bag off the bench. "I'll take it back to her." The gears in her brain were already in motion as her thoughts combined to create a plan of action.

***

Edward sighed softly, resting his chin in his hand, which was angled precariously close to edge of the desk. But it was endlessly worth it if he could get a better view of her. _Bella, Bella, Bella...your name does you no justice..._

She shook her dark curls off her shoulder and leaned back in her seat, tapping the eraser tip of her pencil lightly against the wood in time with the trudging tick of the clock.

Her dark tendrils caught the sunlight, reflecting a dusky copper sheen. Perfect against the forever pink highlight of her cheekbones and her porcelain skin.

By some miracle, she turned her head slightly to the right.

_No. Way. _Edward thought, as her eyes met his, and her lips actually parted as if she was going to say something. _To him._

"Hey," She whispered softly, her minty breath diffusing across the few centimetres between them both. "Could I borrow a pen?" She asked, looking a little distressed. "Mine just died." She shook her lifeless pen in the air for emphasis.

Edward grabbed the nearest pen and handed it to her wordlessly. She winked.

His heart stopped. She turned around to face the front. It re-started. He clutched the left side of his chest and felt his reassuring heartbeat flutter under his palm. _Not a dream Edward, not a dream..._

_"_Edward."

_"Edward!"_

He replaced his chin in his palm and sighed silently. Something unexpected jolted his arm, and he lost the firm support on his jaw, sending his head plummeting towards the wooden surface of the desk. He caught himself in time and kicked the offender beside him.

"_What!" _He hissed back vehemently, readjusting his askew Hilfiger glasses angrily.

"I'm sorry to heartlessly drag you away from ogling Swan like this, but unfortunately for you, Chemistry requires you to actually _pay fucking attention._"

He glared at his best friend of twelve years.

"Don't look at me like that." Ashley snapped, shaking her correcting pen, before swiftly eradicating the ink blot. "You were practically drooling."

"So I like her." He shrugged, turning to the right page in the textbook. "So what?"

"So _everything_." Ashley hissed pointedly. "I hate to be the one to crush your sweet hopes an' all, but _honestly?_" She said, giving him a serious look. "Not gonna happen."

"Gee, thanks Ash." Edward replied softly. "You're support is truly overwhelming."

Ashley parted her lips to reply, when Mrs Long's eyes gleamed with the excitement of accusation as she caught the tail of their underground conversation. "MISS KENT! ARE YOU UNABLE TO REFRAIN FROM-"

But the rest of her words were drowned by the merciful sound of the school bell, deeming another triple chemistry lesson over.

Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just don't want you hurt. You get that, right?"

Edward shrugged her hand off, as he hitched his bag onto his shoulder. "Yeh, whatever."

Ashley ran behind him as he walked away, ignoring all the greetings as she passed by. "You know, getting pissed at me isn't going to help you."

Edward rolled his green eyes and spun the combination to his locker. "What does it matter? Nothing does. Not even you."

Ashley's dark eyes widened in disbelief. "Okay, I'm gonna let that one slide. You know very well why I'm not helping you."

"You helped Eric."

Ashley leaned her head against the adjacent locker, finding the cool black metal soothing against her heated skin. She'd helped Eric. She'd helped him lose his geek school-paper profile, and found him a new image. One which now resided with the hockey team and all the other jocks.

Edward shut his locker, keeping his eyes locked on her. He nodded in understanding. "Why Ash? Don't you want me popular like you?"

She opened her burgundy eyes. "You _know _that's not it. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want you to change."

Edward sighed. "And when will you learn that this is not about what _you_ want Ash! It's about what _I _want." _Bella. I want Bella._

"Being popular just _isn't_ worth it. Why can't you understand?" She asked, not comprehending why he wanted this all so much.

"You should've just said you didn't want to help me!" Edward fumingly stated, glaring at her full force. "It would've saved us both this fucking pointless argument."

"Um Ash?"

Ashley whipped around, startled by the volleyball vice-captain. "Oh, hey Bella."

Bella smiled, her chocolate eyes mimicking the expression. She lifted the familiar navy blue A&F bag up. "You left this."

Ashley's dark eyes widened in surprise. "Uh..._thanks_."

"No problem." Bella dismissed. Unable to think of anything else to talk about, she latched onto their only common subject. "Me and the girls were just wondering if you were gonna try out for the cheerleading team." She said. "Try-outs are pretty soon you know."

Ashley mentally rolled her eyes. "Don't think so." She replied, holding up her wrist.

"Yeh...I noticed. That's a shame, I really think you would've been great." Bella replied ruefully, her eyes flickering to Edward. "Well, hope you get better soon. Call me if you need anything, wait...you have my number right?"

Ashley bit her tongue to stop her saying something completely rude and entirely unnecessary. Instead she settled with a: "...no."

Bella was already scribbling down the digits on a torn bit of a paper, and Ashley's eyes focused on a very familiar sterling silver pen she was using.

"Here." Bella stated, placing the paper in Ashley's good hand. "I'll see you in maths."

And she was gone.

As soon as she turned her back, Edward had snatched the paper out of Ashley's hand, twisting her wrist at an awkward angle and almost breaking it in the process.

Ashley glared back at him. His eyes were glittering and wide open. She could practically see his heart thumping out of his chest as he studied the string of digits with sacred awe.

_Ugh. _"Okay. Fine, I'll help you, despite the fact you physically _sicken_ me right now."

Her respiratory system almost collapsed under the pressure of Edward's embrace. "Yeh, yeh, get off."

But Edward didn't let go.

"No really." Ashley added. "I can't breathe."

Edward pulled away, feeling like he would never stop smiling; he clasped her hand in his and almost skipped down the corridor. "So...how's the wrist?"

"Not bad. But Freeman said I probably won't be able to write for a few weeks- speaking of which _Edward_," Ashley paused, pointedly staring at him. "-have you seen my Cartier pen?"

Edward's smile faltered. "Uh.........."

* * *

REVIEW! We're just trying this idea out, so tell us what you think.

Be brutal.

and TY for reading

_kissed by edward and xsincerity_


End file.
